Quintuple Date
by luv-e-poo
Summary: You'll get the general ieda if you just read the title. FYI:Kish will be in here at chappie 3! Oh yeah, and I can't decide if this is humorous or not so bear with me, ok? rated PG-13 4 Ch.3
1. Lettuce With A Loved One

Holla! I finally have my first fanfic posted. YAYNESS! It was supposed to be a Fruits Basket fanfic, but oh well.

Ryou: (carrying Ichigo in her arms, kissing her while coming in apartment)

Luv-e: Hey guys. Had a good time?

Ichigo: OH, it's better than you imagine! (Kisses Ryou again)

Ryou: (break from kiss) And we're going to have some more fun. (Ichigo's ears pop up)

Luv-e: (mad) Don't forget who's paying the rent here!

Ichigo: Don't worry! I'll give you half of my paycheck as an apology.

Ryou: I'll do the chores for a month.

Luv-e: Fine, have fun! Just keep quiet. I'm writing a story...  
(Ichigo and Ryou go to other room and start having 'fun')  
-sigh- Those two...

Thank god I found out how to use the document manager! Anyway, here's the first chapter of Quintuple Date.

Chapter 1-Lettuce With a Loved One

Lettuce was on her way to work when she saw Pie in a tux with an odd bouquet of flowers.( the flowers are odd ) She thought of saying hi, even if she didn't want trouble.

"Hello, Pie", said Lettuce, "What are you doing here,". Pie fixed his eyes at her like she just did something wrong. "Great. I knew this was a bad idea", she thought. She closed her eyes, ready for torment.

Instead of being attacked, Lettuce felt something warm on her lips; she slowly opened her eyes and saw Pie kissing her. Now, her heart was beating as fast as a bullet train in Japan. However, dispite of that and the thoughts in her head, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, because to her, she was in heaven.

After about five minutes, they slowly broke off. (K! I'm going to script form)

Pie - (shyly) uh... Here. These are for you. (Gives flowers)

Lettuce - ... Thanks. (Pause) So, what kind of flowers are these?

Pie - Well, they're a new breed of flowers. I made it myself. I thought it be nice if we named it together.

Lettuce - Okay. (Looks at flowers. they look like lettuce - the veggie -, but shaped like roses) Oh! How about we call them losies?

Pie - LOL

Lettuce - (blushes) Well, if you don't want us to call them that, then...

Pie - (calms down) no, it's perfect. I was just laughing 'cause, well, I was thinking the same thing.

Lettuce - Oh, I see.

Pie - See ya. (Flys off)-thinks- What am I doing? I have to tell her now. I...

Lettuce - Wait! Come back!

Pie - -thinks- thank you. (Flys back) What is it?

Lettuce - I was just wondering if you want to do a duet at the Halloween dance tonight. I know this is so sudden, but the words are easy and I really want to. (Blushes) But, if you don't want to...

Pie - It's okay. Besides, I have a pretty good idea what the song is. Let me guess, it's…

Both - 'My Boo' by Alicia Keys and Usher.

Pie - Ha! I was right. So, yes, I'll do a duet with you.

Lettuce - Yay! Thank you. (Gives Pie kiss on cheek)

Pie - I love you.

Lettuce - (blushes again) I love you too.

Both - Bye.

30 minutes later at the cafe...

Lettuce - (dishes break) I'm sorry, Ryou. Just take the deposit for the broken plates from my paycheck.

Ryou - Sorry, but you're $80 dollars in the hole. You'll have to find some way to pay for all of them.

Lettuce - Okay! (Still thinking about Pie)

Ichigo - -thinks- that's strange. Lettuce is WAY clumsier than usual today.

Zakuro - I know what you're thinking in there, Ichigo.

Ichigo - Hi. (Dishes break) That's the 21st pile of dishes she's broken today.

(The stacks are 10 dishes high. if you do the math, 21x10 is 210)

Zakuro - Really! The stacks aren't even as high. Usually, it would be about 2 stacks of 15 dishes broken about each day.

(15x2 is 30)

Pudding - Hey guys! What's up? (Pause) Ohhhh, I know. Lettuce is clumsier than usual today.

I. and Z. - Yep.

Pudding - Come to think of it, Tar Tar did say Pie is making some new kind of flower.

Zakuro - Huh. Good thing you brought that up. I saw Lettuce with an unusual bouquet of flowers.

Ichigo - You don't think...

All 3 - NAAAAAAAH.

Customer - I'm ready to order.

Ichigo - Be right with you.

Mint - Come on, Ichigo, hustle! (Takes sip of tea -what else is new? -)

Ichigo - Shut up, you! (Dishes break)

Ryou - (sweatdrop) Lettuce, take orders for awhile.

Lettuce - Okay! (Turns to Ichigo) I'll take care of the customer, ok?

Ichigo - Whatever.

Ryou - Ichigo, can I talk to you alone?

Ichigo - All right.

(They go to Ryou's room)

Lettuce - Welcome to- (slips on banana peels on the floor) AHHH! WATCH OUT, ZAKURO!

Zakuro - (turns) Huh? (Gets pushed by accident to basement)

Lettuce - Sorry!

Wow, that was longer than expected! (Silence) Thank god they're asleep. Ok, time to wrap things up.

Disclaimer-I don't own TMM. I just have all the mangas.

Read and review! -And-

I'd like to dedicate this story to Vicky, who moved to Mahwah -sniff- and my good friends, Stephanie, Jessline, and Elaine.

Ryou - (wakes up) shut up, will ya? (Goes back to sleep)


	2. Model and Moron

Holla! I'm soooo happy that I got three reviews for my story on the first 24 hours it was posted. Here are the people:

Bacaboy-33 - It's ok that you deleted the story. Just give other people more time to see your material next time k? Oh yeah, I'll put Kish in the story just for you!(it's 4 u and my friend, Stephanie, really, but hey!)

Nibzo - Once again, I am honored someone who inspired me was the first person who reviewed my story. GIFTS GALORE FOR U FOR CHRISTMAS!

- And -

Roserosa - your review was short and sweet. Thank you for taking your time to read my story.

And thanks to anyone who reviewed after these people. Sorry I can't mention you guys, but I get the document ready first at home. Then I post it using the computer at the library. I can't post chapters at home 'cause  
a.) My PC is soooo slow that I have to log in every time I make a review or chapter - and -  
b.) I only have 20 hours of Internet a month at home.

As you know from the first chapter, Zakuro is pushed to the basement by accident; you also know Ichigo goes to Ryou's room with him. Sooooo, I'll focus the chapter on Zakuro this time. Sorry, but Lettuce and Zakuro are my fave girl characters in TMM.If you like the story but want Ichigo&Ryou, just skip this and wait for the 3rd chapter, which I'll go to work on after this. Here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2 - Model and Moron

"Oh, what if she says no?" thought Keiichiro. He was in the basement, pacing back and forth. "After all ", he continued, "She's a famous model. I'm just a young scientist's right-hand man and owner of Café Mew Mew". Then he said, " I'll ask her tonight. Yeah, that's right I am!" with a big man's voice. "Ask who what?" said a voice from behind.

Keiichiro turned around. "Oh, uh, hi, Zakuro!" he said nervously, " What are you doing here?" Zakuro quickly answered, "Just when I was going to the bathroom, Lettuce slipped and pushed me here by accident. I'm fine though ", she said, " Heh, good thing the stairs are only 6 steps high,"

Keiichiro wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy looking at her body. "Wow!", he thought, "Aw, come on, moron. Don't just stare, ask her!". "So, uh", she said shyly, "Just out of curiosity, what are going to ask this girl?". At this time, Zakuro and Keiichiro were both blushing slightly.

The café owner finally got his guts. "Um". Keiichiro knells on one knee and takes the model's hand as if he's proposing to her. "Zakuro, will you be my girlfriend?", he asks. Then he kisses her hand.

She couldn't believe what she just heard! True, she had a crush on him, but this was too sudden. She wanted to flirt with him a lot before a relationship. Seeing his mature face, she said, "Yes, I will!". Right after that, Zakuro started crying.

Keiichiro stood up and said, " Zakuro, what's wrong?" –sniff- " It's just that I was alone until I Ichigo and the others. Now you're my boyfriend -sniff- the most honest, handsome -sniff- man I ever met.

After hearing this, Keiichiro hugged her and wiped her tears away. Zakuro looked up. There was a little murmur coming from her boyfriend's mouth. She heard exactly what he said.

"With every tear that rolls down your face today, a care is taken away". This, to her, was true. Her fame and responsibility as a mew mew was slowly being forgotten for only that moment. All she wanted right now was Keiichiro. Zakuro's tears were gone and now they were in a lip lock with her still in his arms.

I had more to this, but, to me, it sucks. Sorry I'm not adding Ichigo&Ryou, but I'm sleepy and want to go to bed. READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Messed Up Afternoon

Holla! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Quintuple Date.

FYI- I don't own TMM and Kish will make an appearance. Make some note of it 'cause it will be important in later chapters. Oh, and this chapter is rated PG-13, so don't sue me!

Messed Up Afternoon 

Ichigo and Ryou were on their way to his room. " Wonder what he wants to talk about: Probably something perverted," thought Ichigo, "Oh well, overall, this day has been sucky, so some excitement might wake me up". They made it to his room. "Okay, Ryou, what is it?" Ichigo asked. "Geez, is it warm in here?" Ryou responded, taking off his shirt.

She knew this was going to happen, so she just played along, getting some excitement in the day. She also thought it might show him that she loved him too.

"Give me a kiss, you sexy American!" said Ichigo. She then went over to the "sexy American" and moved her finger down his chest. Ryou responded by kissing her deeply and putting his arms around Ichigo's waist. She then responded by moving even closer to him and putting her arms around his shoulders. (Here's where Kish comes in.)

Kish's POV

I was with Pie and Tart, discussing the entertainment for tonight's Holloween dance. I was real happy that I got a job here on Earth. "All right, guys" I said, "Tart, you have a comedy act with that sponge guy, and, who'd you say?" Tart responded, "Pudding, Kish, PUDDING! Geez, I told you, like, five times already". "OKAY, I'll remember this time. Pie, you're doing the duet with Lettuce, right? What's the song again, just to be sure", I said. Pie told me the song, then started singing it for no reason whatsoever!

After that, Pie and Tart went back to the ship to get ready, while I went in Café Mew Mew for Keiichiro and Ryou's part in the entertainment. When I came in, a stack of dishes almost fell on my head. Luckily, they went over my head.

"I'm so sorry, Kish!" Lettuce said, " I'll be careful next time, I promise!" I patted her on the head. "Don't be sorry for being lovesick". Her glasses fogged up and started stammering about something; then she left.

Mint came up to me and asked, "You really think she's lovesick?" I nodded my head. "Well, maybe she is, maybe she isn't", she said right before going back to work. I found an empty table and sat at the chair that was under it.

Keiichiro came from the basement about a minute later. He said, "Hey, you want my part in the entertainment tonight, right?" I nodded and said, "Is it okay if I ask Ryou what his part is?" "Sorry, but if you want it, you'll have to wait a little longer", he said, " He's probably making out with Ichigo upstairs".

As much as I hate to admit it, Ryou and Ichigo do make a good couple. I said to her before I left Earth the first time that I just wanted her to be happy even if I couldn't be with her anymore, so I won't interfere with her and her love life. "That's okay", I responded, "I can wait". (Now back to what's important here)

Back in Ryou's room, Ichigo was still making out with him. They both broke off from their kiss. Ichigo, still in Ryou's arms, looked at his chest. "I never knew he was so buff!" she thought, "There's NO way he looked like this the first time I saw him with his shirt off. Maybe I was just to far away to notice".

"Hey, I'm up here", said Ryou. Ichigo looked up at him and went for another kiss, longer this time. During the kiss, Ryou found her zipper at the back of her uniform. He slowly unzipped it while pulling her closer so she wouldn't know what he was doing. They broke off and instantly, he pulled the uniform off Ichigo's body! (Don't worry, people, only the top part came off. Now, the thing is dangling on Ichigo's skirt 'cause the shirt's connected to it)-script form-

Ichigo-Jerk! (Slaps him in the face)

Ryou- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Ichigo- (not paying attention) That's it; I'm leaving! (Walks to the door. forgetting that she was half-naked, her uniform that was around her waist falls to the floor and she trips) F!

Ryou- (drools)-thinks-Man, she's beautiful when she's angry.

Ichigo-Don't just stands there, stupid, help me! (Manages to pick up her head) EWW! Don't you EVER pick up Masha's poop?

Ryou-…

Ichigo-Argh! Just forget it… (Gets up and puts her uniform back on)

And that's part 1 of Messed Up Afternoon. Part 2 will come just as soon as another brainstorm comes up for this story. (FYI-this whole story has been edited)


End file.
